Various types of vessels are being used in places like houses or restaurants. Among those vessels, rather long cups or bottles have somewhat deep interior in contrast to common vessels, and the inside and outside thereof may be easily contaminated together.
According to a prior art, a user is bound to scrub the inside and outside of a vessel several times using a brush coated with detergent, and then rinse it out with water spouted from a faucet. At this time, the user exposes the hands to detergent and water for at least a few minutes, and thus may be easily affected with a disease such as eczema. Further, this procedure is highly time and energy consuming in itself.
According to another prior art, a user may use an electronically-operated dishwasher to wash vessels. However, such a dishwasher exhibits very low washing efficiency for vessels having rather deep interior, while it is quite sophisticated equipment. One example of the vessels may be baby bottles, and it is actually very difficult to wash such bottles using a dishwasher.
A technique according to Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0229976 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) can be mentioned as yet another prior art. Although the utility model registration discloses a technique for washing vessels in an electrically-powered manner, the technique has focused only on washing the interior of the vessels and has been actually inadequate for washing the exterior thereof. Further, the technique employs a motor, which makes it difficult to provide a low-priced washer.
Herein, the inventor(s) now present a novel vessel washer, which is most appropriate for use in washing vessels having rather deep interior.